Swapped Souls
by stayAlive06
Summary: Percy Jackson, a son of a rich businessman, has high standards when it comes to finding a wife. Will Annabeth, a stunt woman, be able to pass or exceed his expectations? read to find out!
1. The Rich Man

Chapter 1

The voice of a female weather reporter can be heard all over the house, enthusiastically reporting what the weather would be for today. A man with jet black hair with green eyes went down the stairs fixing his tie as he went. Satisfied with the outcome of his tie, he stopped right in front of the TV, listening for a moment before reaching for the remote lying at the coffee table.

"As of today, we are expecting a nice sunny day. so, today is a great day to spend your time with your families and loved ones outside…right Mr. Jackson?" the reporter asked, looking directly at the camera as though she was speaking to the said man personally.

Percy Jackson, who was in the verge of turning the TV off, was thrown off guard when he heard the female reporter say his name. He stared at the reporter, then looked down at the remote, then looked around his house, then back to the reporter.

"How the heck…? There are no cameras here…are there?" he said to himself, before completely turning off the TV. He reached for his car keys and went outside to his car.

* * *

A man and a woman, shamelessly making out beside a car, was the scene that Percy Jackson saw when he was driving out of his property. He stopped momentarily, watching his cousin eating the face of the girl. His cousin saw him, waved hello and continued kissing the girl. Not having a care, Percy drove past them, fast, causing the skirt of the girl to blow up. The girl shrieked in surprise, immediately holding down her skirt.

"Who the hell is that?!" the girl, Drew Tanaka, a famous actress, demanded.

"That jerk of a man is my cousin," the man, Jason Grace, a famous singer, explained. "When I say a jerk, I mean he really is a jerk. When I buy a new car, he will buy 3 cars. When I buy yacht, he will buy the whole resort, and so on and so forth. He has this thing that he always got to have the largest things on earth. See this territory? This whole place belongs to him."

"Whoa, so is he that rich? But, Jason, you're rich to, right?" asked Drew.

"Of course I am! Oh yeah, I hope you loved that kissed that we just had. That would be our last kiss," said Jason, smirking at his partner.

"What do you mean by "last"?" Drew demanded.

"Simply put, it's a goodbye kiss!" grinned Jason.

"WHAAT?!

* * *

" _Don't forget about you blind date with Piper McLean today. She is the daughter of a famous actor who starred in many movies, more so than my fingers can count. Get acquainted with her, she's a beautiful girl."_

His father's voice sounded in his head, as he walked down the hallway of the art museum where he was supposed to meet this woman, Piper McLean. He hated these marriage meetings. If he were to have a wife, he would like it with someone who meets his standards. Standing at their desired meeting meeting place was a petite woman, with choppy brown hair braided to the side, wearing a white dress that reached until her knees. Her accessories included a diamond necklace, and a feather pinned to her braid.

As Percy approached her, he scanned her from head to toe, clearly not satisfied with this woman because of how hard she tried to look best. Once beside her, he greeted her with his usual tone.

"Good morning. You must be Piper McLean," he said, his hand outstretched. Piper accepted his hand and shook it.

"Yes, that's me. And you must be Percy Jackson. It's so nice to finally meet you. I have so much about you and your status and your work," Piper said, smiling. With a straight face, Percy gestured to her that they should tour around the museum.

"So…you must like Edouard Manet's work then?" Piper asked while looking around the beautiful paintings that surrounded the room. "Then perhaps, you would like to buy one of his paintings here-"

"A woman who wears too much just for this meeting, a typical move for someone who wants to get the attention of the man she is meeting with. Batting her eyelashes to the man she wants to get her hands on, the move of a modern woman nowadays. And lastly, your perfume," Percy interrupted, stopping briefly to take a whiff of her expensive perfume, "your perfume is too much for my liking, and you can probably smell it from across the room. I dislike girls like that."

Percy stopped to look at his watch, thinking why the hell is he wasting his time here with this woman.

"How about we just end this meeting here and I say that you dumped me, ok?" Percy said, giving out his signature smirk at her, walking off. At the last minute, he turned around and said, "Oh and Manet's exhibit is next week , not today" before continuing his walk outside.

Piper was left gaping at the man before her, not believing what just occurred. Then she hurriedly took a whiff at her perfume and muttered to herself, "Am I really that obvious?"

* * *

"So how was your marriage meeting with the girl? Did she pass your expectations?" Hazel Levesque, his personal psychiatrist said, casually talking with him after doing their regular routine.

"No. She's just like everybody else, after-the-money type of girl," Percy said, relaxing back at his couch. After that date, he immediately went home where received a message that said that his psychiatrist is going to take his monthly check-up.

"Well, you do know that your father wants you to marry immediately and give him an heir. When do you plan to do that?"

"And I will do that, when I find a woman that meets my expectations," Percy said,not really caring about the marriage thing. Hazel rolled her eyes, knowing full well how hard it is to meet her patient's standards.

"Now, regarding your condition, how is it going? What do you feel nowadays?" Hazel inquired, getting back to her business.

Percy sighed, "As usual, the feeling is still there. Just by looking at it even makes me afraid though"

"Well, you have to continue drinking you medications then until-" Hazel's words were interrupted as his cellphone rang, signaling that someone was calling him. Percy looked at the caller id and, after releasing a sigh, he answered the phone.

"What do you want now?" he answered, his voice having the tone of an irritated one. His cousin just had to interrupt an important meeting.

"Do you remember that woman earlier, Drew Tanaka?" his voice sounded like he was panicking, so Percy took him seriously. He signaled to his doctor that their meeting was over, and she understood, make a gestured to call her if anything happens. Percy just nodded.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Right now, she has access to photos that she threatened with me earlier about a scandal about the two of us. If you-"

"I'm not getting it for you, asshole," interrupted Percy.

"NO NO YOU HAVE TO! Hear me out first! If you get that I will sign that contract with you regarding about using my name to increase you sales" Jason bargained, knowing that this will surely get his cousin's attention. Just as he thought Percy's interest was reaching its highest peak.

"Really? Well if that's the case I will go then. Where is she now?" Percy asked, suddenly in the mood because of the deal.

Jason sighed in relief. "She's currently taping near the Central Park for her next film. Keep her with you to the hotel where we met until I get the reporters out! I owe you one,cuz," Jason said, thanking his cousin.

"yeah , yeah whatever, I'm going now, bye," Percy said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his keys and went to Central Park to pick up this woman.

* * *

AN: hey guys! Long time no see! Si this story is based on a series that I just watched and it just makes a good story that I want to write it! Don't worry I'll try to make the plot line as much as possible my own. Anyways, I'll update again maybe tomorrow or the next day!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


	2. The Stunt Woman

"He was the first man who did not fall for my modern woman move!" Piper said to her friend, Reyna, while slowly taking a sip of her Earl Grey tea. After the marriage meeting with Percy Jackson, Piper McLean was so surprised at the outcome that she just had to tell her friend about what just happened.

Reyna Ramirez Arellano, a wealthy author, is her dearest friend. She may look like she doesn't give a damn about what is going on around her, but when you get to meet her, she's actually very attentive. Piper loved that about her friend. Piper always goes to Reyna for advice whenever she has a problem, or when she just simply needed a friend to talk to. Today, Reyna received a message from her friend that she was needed someone to listen to her, and Reyna, being a good friend that she was, agreed to meet with her at the mall lounge.

"Wow, I think he's the first one who ever did that to you. I mean, you're beautiful even if you don't try to be beautiful. You're rich; you're an actress too, not just because of your father but because of your own talent. What else could he possibly want more?" Reyna said, surprised at what she just heard from her friend regarding her marriage meeting.

"I know I'm rich and everything, you don't need to tell me that. But," Piper paused, a smirk forming on her face, "it just made him more interesting."

Reyna looked at her before continuing to sip at her Jasmine tea. "You sure you're not doing this for revenge because of what Jason did to you?" she asked.

"I'm not doing it for revenge…or maybe I am. Maybe the thought of me marrying his cousin may make him jealous and start to realize his wrongdoings. Imagine it; I will be the future wife of Percy Jackson, the heir of Jackson Corporation, the owner of this mall where we're currently at, the owner of many beach houses, the owner of the majority of yachts that we see, and most importantly, my soon-to-be husband. What more could I possibly want?" Piper paused for a moment, taking a breath. Reyna just nodded at what her friend said, not really that interested in what this Percy Jackson has in his hands.

"As soon as we're married I will fix the policies of this mall, starting with this lounge; look at these people," Piper gestured to the people currently sitting at the lounge. The lounge is filled with people from middle to high status, single, married, or divorced. "This lounge is supposed to be only filled with VIP customers, but are they doing here?"

Reyna looked at her friend momentarily, "What about me? I'm not a regular of this mall," she said, pointing to herself.

"Oh you're fine; you're with me, the future wife of the owner,"

Reyna just nodded, sipping again from her tea. Just as the teacup was about to reach her lips, she saw something that may cause her friend to blow up. Reyna cleared her throat.

"What about her?" Reyna said, slightly pointing at the woman that just entered the lounge. Piper saw what she was pointing at and gasped.

The woman looks so tomboyish that you would think she is not a woman at all. Wearing a leather jacket over her black tank top, with tight jeans to match, sneakers that are so worn out that it can be clearly seen from afar, a hat adorning her head, the woman just walked over to the nearest couch and ordered a cup of coffee. The woman simply removed her hat, letting loose her curly blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She was currently relaxing back at her sit, simply listening to her music coming for her headset.

Piper was so shocked that the staff would just let someone, with a woman of low status, inside the VIP lounge. Piper stood up, determined to let the woman out when Reyna grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"And what do you think you're doing? You're going to cause a lot of trouble if you start reprimanding that woman!"

"I don't care! What is that woman doing here anyway? This is a VIP lounge; she has no right to be here. And don't you dare tell me what not to do," she quickly said, seeing that her friend was about to say something. She pulled her arm out of her friend's grasp and made her way to the woman.

* * *

Annabeth Chase, a woman of poor status, was simply relaxing at the VIP lounge, not giving a damn about the looks that were currently being sent her way. Her reason why she was here is simple; she forgot the keys to her house. So, she contacted her friend and roommate, Thalia, who works at the lounge, to get her keys and head straight home to change. She has to go to the Central Park immediately to do her stunts for the next film with Drew Tanaka. Just as she was about to close her eyes for quick nap while waiting for her friend to finish, a woman came up to her, dressed so elegantly. Annabeth simply looked at her with her startling grey eyes.

Piper was so astonished by the woman's reaction to her appearance, like she was just like nobody.

"Excuse me, miss. May I ask _why_ you are here? This is a VIP lounge; you shouldn't be able to have any access to this prestigious lounge?"

Annabeth scoffed, "Why? Am I not allowed to be here? "

Piper and Reyna gapes at her. Surely, this woman knows who she's talking to! Not wanting the woman to win this argument, Piper retorted, "You do not belong in here! Can't you see that only regular customers are allowed in here, especially those customers who belong in a higher class. And, obviously, _you_ don't belong here,"

"All I see are people drinking their tea or coffee while sitting comfortably in their sits, having the time of their life. I don't see a sign where it says that only those people who belong in a higher class or are regular customers of the mall are the only ones allowed here. So if I were you, I would just shut up and go back to minding your own business," Annabeth smirked at her, before drinking the coffee that she ordered.

Piper was at her limit by now.

"Who let this woman inside?! Come here, NOW!" Piper shouted , attracting the attention of all the customers inside.

Thalia, Annabeth's friend, immediately went over to see what the commotion was all about.

"You called, ma'am?" Thalia asked.

"Were you the one let this woman in?" Piper demanded.

"Yes, ma'am, I did but-"

"But nothing! You do know that this lounge is only exclusive for those who are regulars here right?"

"Yes ma'am I do, but-"

"No! I don't want to hear any excuses coming from you. This wrongdoing of yours will surely reach your boss. I am the future wife of your boss here, and I will make sure that you will get fired immediately we he finds out. For now, I will confiscate you name tag for your boss to see wh0o he's firing," Piper said coldly. Reyna gasped. This action was too much, even for her friend.

Thalia started pleading and apologizing, but Piper would not hear any of it, until Annabeth stood up to defend her friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? Can't you see that she's already apologizing to what she's done? Give back her name tag already!" Annabeth demanded.

Piper looked at her in the eye and said, "I will only consider her apology and give her name tag if you will kneel down before me and beg for forgiveness,"

"Annabeth, you don't need to do this," Thalia said.

"No I will do it, or else you won't have your job anymore," Annaeth insisted.

"That's alright, as long as you get out of trouble-"

"No! I won't have that kind of excuse. You need this job and you know it," Annabeth said, ending their conversation. Thalia knew that nothing could change her friend's decision so she just let her go.

Annabeth knelt down and said, "Please forgive my friend and I for not abiding by the rules of the lounge. I promise this will not happen again."

Piper smirked and said, "Very well. You're forgiven, but," she placed the name tag inside her bag, "I will keep the name tag with me. Let's go, Reyna," she called to her friend, walking out of the lounge room.

Annabeth glared at her, not pleased with what just happened.

"Annabeth, what are we going to do? I could lose my job because of this!" Thalia said, disappointed. Annabeth pitied her friend so she tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to the manager and explain to him what really happened. I promise you that,"

* * *

"Ugh, that woman clearly doesn't know who she was talking to!" exclaimed Piper, once they were outside the mall. Taking a relaxing bath was the only thing on her mind so she would be able to forget the fiasco that just happened inside the lounge. Reyna just rolled her eyes.

They were waiting outside for a cab when suddenly, a man ran towards them and stole Reyna's expensive bag. Reyna shrieked in surprise.

"WAIT! THAT'S MY BAG! SOMEBODY HELP! CALL THE POLICE! MY BAG WAS STOLEN!"

* * *

Annabeth was heading home when she saw the woman earlier at the lounge with her friend. She was about to confront her when the theft happened. She heard the other woman screaming for help, while the other one was just simply looking at the side, too embarrassed to be seen with her friend yelling like that. Annabeth paused in her steps, rethinking on what she was about to do. Heaving out a sigh, she approached the two women and said to them, "Wait here. I'll get the bag for you,"

Reyna and Piper can't believe what they just heard and watched as the woman grabbed her bike and sped off to follow the thief. Piper shook her head, grabbing her cell phone to call the police, while Reyna just shouted at the woman, "AND HOW EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?!"

Annabeth zoomed past people, ringing her bell to warn them. Hey eyes were solely focused on the man that was currently running away, holding a bag. She pedalled faster to catch up but she saw that the man has an accomplice when he went inside a van. The van sped off with, and so did she.

Annabeth went to higher ground to see the path where they are headed. Once there, she paused momentarily to look at her target, saw their direction, and took the short cut. Finally having the advantage over them, she skidded to a stop in front of the van, making the van halt suddenly.

The members of the van got out to give the woman a beating. However, Annabeth expected this. Applying her daily life as a stunt woman in this situation, she simply knocked out every single one of them, took the bag and went back to the mall.

* * *

"Please sir! You have to get it back for me. That bag is very expensive. It's not something that you can only buy with your money. I-"Reyna ranted.

"How much is that bag anyway?!" Piper asked, clearly irritated with her friend's insistence upon finding the stupid bag. Reyna looked at her, eyes wide.

"That bag was imported!" Reyna insisted.

Piper groaned, clearly not getting the response that she wanted. Just as she was to reprimand her friend, the woman from the lounge earlier returned, Reyna's bag in her hand. Annabeth handed Reyna her bag, panting.

"Here, your bag" Annabeth panted. Reyna slowly reached for her bag, thanking her once she received it. Then. Annabeth turned towards Piper, who was staring off into the other side, pretending that Annabeth was not there.

"Hey, you" Piper turned towards her. "Since I returned your friend's bag, can I have my friend's name tag back?" Annabeth asked, looking at Piper straight in the eye.

"Huh, you sure got some guts to ask me that," Piper muttered softly to herself. "I threw it away at a nearby trashcan inside the mall."

"You what?!" Annabeth demanded.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said," Annabeth took a breath, calming down. She grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her inside the mall. Piper started protesting, yelling at Annabeth to let her go, Reyna following after them quietly after sending the policemen away. Annabeth reached the nearest trashcan inside the mall and almost threw Piper towards it. ALMOST.

"Search for it," Annabeth ordered. Piper's eyes widened.

"What?"

"You heard me. Search for it. You said you threw it at a nearby trashcan here in the mall. Well, this is the nearest trashcan here. Now, search for it." Annabeth explained.

Piper gave her an exasperated look, taking a huge breath before opening her bag and handing Annabeth the name tag. "There. You have what you want. Now leave us alone!" Piper demanded.

Annabeth looked at Reyna, noticing that she was holding a tissue due to her crying for her bag earlier. She grabbed the tissue from her and said, "You were going to throw this away, right? Let me do that," she said as she grabbed Piper's bag, opened it and threw the used tissue inside it. She then gave the bag back to Piper. Piper gaped at her.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Piper shrieked.

Annabeth looked at her, her eyes turning to stormy grey. "Well, your bag was the trashcan were the name tag came from didn't it? And it's the closest trashcan here, so it's only reasonable to throw a trash in a trash can," Annabeth said, giving her one last glare before turning on her heels and heading out of the mall.

Piper and Reyna stared as she walked out of the mall, shocked.

"The nerve of that woman!"

"I don't know. She's kinda…cool, don't you think?" Reyna said.

* * *

AN: HEY GUYS! Another update! Bear with me with the story okay? I promise in the next chapter they Percy and Annabeth will meet okay? Love ya all! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


End file.
